<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me feel at home by petrichor_apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022348">You make me feel at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary'>petrichor_apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Domestic beans, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David stresses about meeting with a new vendor for the store but Patrick gets him a muffin and well, muffins fix everything :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You make me feel at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David sighed as he set his pen in between the rough pages of his leather bound notebook. He glanced over at the clock. It read 1:46 a.m. He really needed a better sleeping schedule. He huffed in annoyance, knowing he would have to get up earlier than normal because a vendor was coming at nine. After glancing over at Patrick and giving his fiance a quick kiss, he sunk down into his pillow. He turned his face towards Patrick and draped his arm over Patrick’s hip. Patrick made a sniffly sound and turned his face further into his pillow. A small smile bloomed on David’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should really go to sleep, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. Scooting closer to his partner he closed his tired eyes. After a couple minutes the exhaustion from the day previous set in. He took one last deep breath before falling to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>David...wake up….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A startling voice startled him out of the lovely dream that he was having, where in which he was sitting on the beach, reading a book about...dinosaurs? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm…” David grumbled into his pillow, his eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get up to meet the new vendor.” Patrick said, shaking his shoulder slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m so tired Patrick.” He whined. David opened his dark brown eyes and let them rest on Patrick’s soft face. David’s eyebrows relaxed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is.” Patrick smiled and delicately kissed David’s nose. David’s eyes brightened and he swung his legs out from under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a Rick Owens basic black hoodie and threw it on over his black undershirt. He changed into some black ripped jeans. He brushed his teeth then did his skincare. After getting his shoes on and grabbing his bag he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” Patrick said sarcastically as he looked up from his phone and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush.” David frowned, but everything inside him was screaming to smile. He contained his happiness as they walked to the car together, hand in hand. David put his bag in the back seat and once he was settled they drove to the store, David putting on a playlist that consisted of soft, quieter folk music. It was quite dreary that day so it was something comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, they got everything set up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pick up breakfast at that little bakery in Elmdale, David?” Patrick said, coming out of the back room with a box of goat milk lotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, okay. I thought we had a new vendor that was coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought maybe you could talk to them for a little bit while I’m getting our breakfast.” Patrick said, cocking his head to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, I just thought, you know, it would be better if we both did this.” David said, fiddling with his rings. Patrick smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you’ll be fine, I promise. And when I come back I’ll bring you a muffin.” He cupped David’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the rough stubble. David rolled his eyes but smiled regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon enough. Love you!” Patrick said walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget my muffin!! Love you!!” David yelled after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” He could hear Patrick’s little laugh. He released a deep breath and shook out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could do this. It would be fine. Just talk to the vendor like you would talk to anyone. But not like anyone because that would mean a whole bunch of snarky comments and eye rolls. Ugh, this is hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that David hadn’t talked to vendors before by himself, it’s just with the wedding preparations and the store expanding there was a lot of panic and anxiety. After rearranging the pencils about five times he saw a young woman coming up the stairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The vendor. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stood up straight and waited until she had walked through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! David Rose I assume? I’m Evelyn.” She held out her hand. David reluctantly shook it. He smiled slightly, trying to put his best foot forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s everything going here? It seems like you’ve got a pretty good set up!” Evelyn said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s going pretty well. We’ve been setting it up for a while now so it’s finally getting to feel lived in.” David said, giving an uncomfortable smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you say we you mean you and your business partner I spoke on the phone with.” Her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, slash fiance.” He said, a hint of pride in his voice. She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But um, enough about me, what-what have you been doing?” David said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing much, just trying to get as much work done as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. Yeah, oh, um-my partner is actually right outside. One second.” He slid past her as she nodded politely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, he was so bad at this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David opened the door for Patrick, accepting a kiss on the cheek. Patrick mumbled a quick “hey” before setting down the bag he had brought and introducing himself to Evelyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn. Congratulations by the way on your wedding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you. I assume David introduced me a little already.” Patrick smiled, placing a hand on David’s back, grounding him. David let his shoulders relax as Patrick took control. Occasionally David would interject when they were talking about a certain item or product. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I like it here a lot. I will definitely be letting you know when I have more items in stock.” Evelyn said as she opened the door to exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Have a nice day!” They both waved as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she had driven off David took his muffin off of the counter and unwrapped it. He took a large bite and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you.” He said after swallowing, pecking Patrick’s cheek on the way to grab some napkins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course honey. Also we definitely impressed that vendor today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you were so worried about it. I mean she was clearly pretty nice and accepting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s just been very stressful and I-” He was cut off by his fiance’s lips crashing into his. He yelped in surprise but melted into it after the shock set in. He cupped Patrick’s cheek with both hands after struggling to put his half eaten muffin on the counter as he pressed his body closer to Patrick’s. They broke apart after a while to take a breath, and for David to finish his muffin obviously.</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>After a relatively busy day, they had sold out most of their body milk, so another re-stocking was in store for them. As they lay out the glass bottles on the table David laid his hand over Patrick’s and stopped him from putting the last bottle on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you okay?” Patrick said, raising his faint eyebrows. David shook his head, still gathering the right words he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-do you find me to be too much at times?” He leaned a little to the side, teeth clenched and eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no,” Patrick quickly answered. “Why would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like you already do so much for me and you know like this morning with the vendor, and breakfast. I just want to make sure I take care of you as well.” He twisted a ring on his finger anxiously, waiting for a reply. Patrick stood there for a couple seconds before setting down the bottle and holding David’s shoulders gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, listen to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t ever find you ‘too much’. You’re perfect just the way you are and I have no problem getting breakfast for you. I also have no problem helping you with a vendor. I mean David, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>store. And I know you’re under a lot of pressure because of the wedding because I definitely am as well, but like I said, you’ll never be too much, okay?” Patrick’s face was sincere and honest as ever. "And you always take care of me, you never have to worry about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> David's face broke into that crooked smile that always made Patrick smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Patrick.” David whispered before gently kissing Patrick’s soft lips. He could taste the tea he had gotten that morning on his tongue and it sent a shiver up his spine. As he pulled back Patrick rested his forehead lightly against David’s. They stood there for a couple seconds, cherishing the silence and the comfort of each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And by the way, that muffin was way too expensive, but-” Patrick said, smirking. David looked up in disgust but eventually smiled and kissed his husband-to-be one last time before heading home, just for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>I've been very active in my writing lately so who knows, there might be a bit more this week.<br/>Anyways, take care of yourselves and have a good day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>